Dusk
by DalekLara
Summary: The strangest things happen at Hogwarts when the sun sets. Merry Christmas Esra, with love from your Jily Secret Santa Lara


To Esra;

( moreoftheworld. tumblr. com )

merry Christmas, from Lara  
( la-la-lara . tumblr . com)

Dusk

Dusk at Hogwarts had a certain ethereal feeling, particularly present when one was wandering alone through the dungeons. In all truth, James Potter shouldn't have been there. Professor Slughorn had long since let the torches burn out, and strolling through dark and dusty corridors was foolish, especially when wandless. But it was for that precise reason that James ambled through the dark; to find his missing wand before it fell into the wrong hands. Losing his wand had done a number for his common sense, for James had also forgotten to bring a lantern when he left the library. He blindly groped the icy walls, kicking aimlessly, searching for doors, when he discovered a ball of light.

"Aha" James hurried along, eager to reach the source before it disappeared. Unfortunately, the light was nothing less than the tip of Professor McGonagall's wand. Scolded lightly, given a lantern, and sent on his wandless way, James began to mutter about 'stupid emasculating Scottish women". Under the dithery candlelight, he noticed a shadow dogging his footsteps. After asserting it wasn't McGonagall, James started to panic slightly. The Slytherins had been more unstable than unusual. With the torture of Muggleborn Mary MacDonald and Dark Marks floating like ghosts over the Great Hall, James wasn't particularly thrilled to encounter the group unarmed. Though Mulicber was suspended til term break, his idiot cronies: Avery, Nott and Snape, were all too present. Quashng all feelings of panic, for James was far too cocky to be bothered, he headed outside. If need be, he could always transform into Prongs and spend the night in the Shack. He doubled his speed, after hearing the clack of shoes on pavement; weaved behind trees and through Hagrid's pumpkin patches. After minutes of avoidance tactics, the clacking subsided, and James decided to rest by his favourite beech tree. At least outside there was the setting sun to keep him company. Besides, any Slytherins would have found an easier target by now. Exhaling deeply, James fished for his Daily Prophet, unfurled it, and began looking at Merlin and Morgana comics.

"BOO"

"Fucking Christ, Evans!" Lily Evans, draped in the orange glow of the sunset, peered over his shoulder and absolved into a fit of giggles. James could just barely make out her image as he reached for the glasses that had fallen to the floor in _surprise _(and most certainly not fear). Her scarlet locks were as dishevelled as his own mop of hair, and delight was evident on her face.

"Do you..." a pause for breath "know how..." and another "hard it bloody was..." and several more, "to catch up with you?" She wheezed, chest heaving with every breath. James used every fibre of his weak resolve to try and stop looking, but damn it, he was a seventeen year old boy and she an angel.

"I ran from the library, passed the statue of the gargoyle with the funny nose – "

"Gerbert."

"and had to... What do you mean Gerbert? That's not even a real name."

"It is so."

"Is not. This is just like when you tried to convince me that E.L.O were a bunch of aliens."

"They are, how else would you explain their spaceship? Besides I want to call him Gerbert."

"I'm not even going to bother anymore. Anyway, I passed Gerbert, ran down sixteen flights of stairs, four of which sent me onto forbidden floors. Then all the way down into the dungeons, where Professor McGonagall accused me of being in 'cahoots' with Marauder mischief. After pleading my case, I had to stumble out here, next to this freezing cold lake."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Potter, I will hex you to within an inch of your life, if you keep acting incredulous. How about a little more enthusiasm?"

"Alright then. Jeepers Evans, what a quest! Why'd you follow me?"

"I have an important message, that if not received may result in impending doom."

"What is it? You got an E on your charms assignment and need me to bribe Flitwick into giving you an O? Or maybe you want to accuse me of pushing over first years again?"

"Firstly haha, you slay me with your wit. Secondly, I already apologised for that. Durkheim looks a lot like you."

"He's blonde and chubby."

"Sirius agreed that he could be the lovechild of yourself and Peter."

"Sirius is a dickwad."

"Anyway, the important message that the fates themselves asked me to deliver is as follows: James Potter, your fly is undone."

James checked, and sure enough his trousers were unzipped. Hastily trying to fix it, he questioned when she noticed.

"When you came into the library to return _Quidditch through the Ages_, which incidentally you've borrowed three times this month, Emmeline pointed it out to me. Don't worry, we were the only ones to see, unless you encountered anyone on your way to the dungeons."

James considered his walk earlier. There had been an unusual amount of leering from second year fools. As he groaned, giving away the truth, Lily collapsed laughing.

"I can now solve the greatest mystery of all time – the Queen herself shall thank me – 'Does James Potter wear boxers or briefs."

He didn't know whether to laugh or to push Lily over as she taunted him about Snitch patterned shorts. "How do you fix this bloody thing?" He said, as his calloused fingers stumbled over the zip. This horrid Tuesday couldn't get any worse. Oh how he loathed the swine who gave Tuesday meanings. What purpose did this day serve?

"You're useless, let me do it." Lily pushed his hand aside, and expertly yanked the zipper upwards.

"Are you fucking mental?" James stared aghast into her innocent, unassuming green eyes. Of course she hadn't meant anything by it; she was an angel, and he a dirty pervert. There was a special place in hell, right next to Snivellous, where pervs like he would go.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned.

"You just... You agh." Her eyes wandered and she began to smirk.

"James Potter, I just turned you on, didn't I?"

"No", he lied pathetically, "I'm always like that. It's one of the consequences of being huge."

"Really, because I've never noticed it before. Perhaps you were imagining Sirius was in my place."

"Git."

"Or maybe Remus? I'm a Potter girl myself; maybe you were imagining that you aren't completely incompetent when it comes to dressing yourself."

"I'm going to kill you." He pushed her backwards, into the Great Lake.

Sputtering, she emerged amongst a bed of gillyweed and sneezewort.

"James _Oliver_ Potter – "

"That's not my middle name – "

"You are going to regret doing that."

"Oh really? Gonna splash me to death Evan... MERLINS PANTS, LOOK OUT FOR THE GRINDYLOW BEHIND YOU"

"AGH WHERE?"

James burst out laughing as she desperately scrambled to the lakes edge.

"YOU ARE AN ARSEFACE. I didn't want to have to do this, but I suppose I have to." She winked, reached into her pocket, and revealed a familiar mahogany wand.

"Is that my wand?"

"Wouldn't want to lose this now, would you?"

"Come on Evans, I was just having a laugh. Don't be a stick in the mud."

"Would you rather your wand be the stick in the mud?" She smirked.

"Give it back." He threatened, moving closer and closer to Lily. She waved his wand tauntingly out of reach, and danced about. A few other students gathered around to watch their Headboy and girl act like first years at the Halloween feast.

"Or what Potter? You'll splash me? You'll hex me? HAH!"

Letting out a low growl, James tackled Lily into the water. He grabbed his wand, held it triumphantly in the air and screamed "GOTCHA", before stretching out a hand to the near-drowned Lily. She pouted, and refused the hand he offered her. She knew all too well that he would dunk her again if the situation arose. They both swam for the surface, and lay lazily upon the grassy bay. In the glow of the slowly sinking sun James looked boyishly charming. His hazel eyes gleamed, and he looked at ease. Meanwhile, she was covered in muck and most probably resembled an otter. As if reading her mind, James shot a drying spell at Lily and beamed at his wand.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's only been missing a day, and you're caressing it as though it is a precious child."

"I'll have you know that Ophria and I share an unbreakable bond."

"You haven't really given your wand a pretend name, have you?"

James scoffed and attempted to stand, but Lily reached for his hand, and pulled him back down by her side.

"I'm sorry. It is a perfectly lovely name, for an inanimate object. Please tell me more; what have you called your Nimbus? And what about your cauldron?"

"I'm beginning to regret ever fancying you. You're a wicked, wretched beast. A great, bullying toerag." He quipped.

"Oh how dare you." She shoved him, which did little to settle the laughter.

"Forgive me; you are the epitome of kindness. I must have you convinced with the other Lily Evans; the one who steals wands, and beats up innocents."

"If you're talking about Emma Vance, she provoked me." Lily protested.

For a moment, they sat together in silence and watched the stars emerge. Moments like this had been lost, drowned out by NEWTS and war-grief. Lily relished in the fact that despite all of the trouble, James was still James. Everyone was different now; Severus hated her, Sirius was much friendlier, but James Potter was still annoyingly charming. They would fight one day, then spend the next talking about nothing until midnight. They weren't afraid to discuss the war, the horrific slaughter of innocent people, or to waste evenings conversing about music, and which Beatles song was better (Here Comes the Sun, or Hey Jude). James furrowed his eyebrows,

"It's strange isn't it."

"What's strange, Emmeline provoking me? That happens daily."

"No, I always knew you were the violent sort, it's part of your appeal. I meant us. Being friends. Laughing. If I had of tried the water stunt a year ago, I'd be internally bleeding."

She took a moment to consider her words. "I don't know, I think we always had the potential to get along. We're both similar – "

"Yes, both smart, attractive, hilarious, one of us more so than the other – "

"Shut it Potter, I'm trying to be sincere, and you're ruining it with your narcissism."

"I was talking about you. You've got that swishy, vibrant red hair, and those bottle-green eyes, that I will never be able to forget. Then there's that damn smile of yours. Merlin, it took me years to make you actually smile, but when you did, I knew it was worth it. I was fifteen, incorrigible and stupid, and you made me care.

_Easter break of fifth year, encompassed several warm nights. The remaining students lazed in armchairs, watching the leaves swirl in the wind, outside. Lily had decided to practice her cheering charms, as part of revision for Flitwicks' upcoming 'secret' exam. With the way teachers and students gossiped; not to mention the prophecies of Professor Yelwor, it was no surprise that even the dead knew of this exam. But Lily found it difficult to concentrate, when the marauders – sans Peter – were bustling about on the stairwell. James and Sirius were whispering frantically, with Remus shaking his head in disapproval. Sirius spotted Lily and ushered her over._

"_Red, it is Peter's birthday tomorrow and we need your help."_

"_What is it you want me to do?"_

"_We need you to distract Sluggy, just for ten minutes. Just pop down to the dungeons, put on your false cheery 'I'm ever so kind' voice and talk about boring potions."_

_For some mad reason, Lily found herself agreeing to their madness._

"_May I just ask what it's for?"_

_James chimed in, "we need to borrow syrup of hellebore and asphodel, but we aren't allowed in the dungeons anymore. That's where your distraction comes in."_

"_What are you brewing?"_

"_An altered version of Volubilis potion." His face broke out into a smile, "It's going to be fantastic, Peter loves that Muggle programme Doctor Who, so we're going to pretend to be the characters and act out a scene. As the leader of the Marauders" this was said with much scoffing on Remus and Sirius' behalf(Moony, tell her I'm the leader), "I get to be the TARMIS"_

_Lily didn't have the heart to tell him that the TARDIS didn't speak, but instead smiled at his enthusiasm. James paused, hand halfway through his hair, and stared at her._

"_Is there something on my face?"_

"_Kind of." He replied. Sirius and Remus looked up._

"_Is Evans...smiling? At something James said? Nicely done mate."_

_In that brief moment, that felt like a lifetime, James realised something. One way or another he would be stuck with Lily Evans forever.  
_

Lily was nervous now. She didn't know what to say, or do, other than sit. That had been so long ago, and they both remembered it so well. James tried to start several conversations, ranging from schoolwork, to weather, to the time he slayed a dragon, but she wasn't listening. For some time now, Lily had known it. How could she not have, really, it was only a matter of time before James Potter got under her skin.

"I fancy you." She blurted out.

"And then I said, dragon... you what?"

"Bugger, I um never mind. I have to go." She leapt to her feet and began to briskly walk away. James bounded after her.

"EVANS, OI EVANS?"

"Leave me alone James. I cannot believe I said that, I am such a moron." She buried her face in her hands.

"Y'know, I've always had a thing for morons."

"Is that why you and Sirius are so close?"

"Nah, we just have great sex."

"Ours would be better."

"No offense Evans, but you can't get better than me." Came Sirius' muffled voice from James' cloak pocket. James apologised, tossed the mirror aside (with Sirius warning about seven years of bad luck and ugly children), grabbed Lily by the waist and kissed her. Her arms entwined in his hair, and she rocked her body against his. Hot and fast, the kisses came, with the clashing of teeth and tongues. There were awkward nose bumps and snickering, but it was better than either had anticipated. Hours, or maybe only minutes later, they broke apart; a dishevelled mess of wild hair and unbuttoned shirts. The fly of James' trousers had also become unzipped, although that _could_ have been entirely coincidental. (Though it most probably wasn't)

"Go out with me Evans." He muttered, placing a trail of kisses from her mouth to her shoulder.

"Mmf." She replied, and they both grinned. Under the beech tree, under the stars, were a boy and girl in love.

"Oh, Potter"

"Yes Lily?"

"What do you think of Harry?"

"Who's Harry? It's not that third year ponce who you tutor is it, because I want to hex him so badly."

"No, that's Eliza. She's a girl. I'm talking about the name, dear?"

"It's fine. Why?"

"Well, I'll be naming our children. Gerbert indeed."


End file.
